


Die as Santa

by Vinushuka



Series: After the Ghoul [13]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Die and Toshiya are planning to spend some quality time together but things change. They end up saving Mari's and Eva's Christmas Eve, Die as Santa Claus and Toshiya as his assistant. Acting as Santa is fun but it has a sweaty side to it that Die didn't expect. It remains to be seen if the Scandinavian Christmas dinner that the women promised to offer later that night is worth the trouble...
Relationships: Die/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Series: After the Ghoul [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565338
Kudos: 1





	Die as Santa

Unlike in western countries Christmas doesn’t mean public holidays in Japan nor has it any deep-rooted traditions to follow, so Die and Toshiya decided to spend the Christmas Eve dining together and after that playing a new game Toshiya had just bought. They of course knew that Mari and Eva in their neighboring house would spend that night according to their own traditions dining together with their closest friends and giving Christmas presents that would be delivered by Santa Claus himself. Their house had already for a while been decorated with colorful lights and lanterns and Toshiya had seen the glimmer of a decorated Christmas tree through their window.

Toshiya was therefore slightly surprised when he received a call from Mari in the afternoon of Christmas Eve. Mari had arranged Santa’s visit to their home that evening but the guy who was supposed to play Santa had cancelled because he had tripped and broken his arm and was now in a hospital.

“Would you guys consider saving our Christmas tonight? I know Die would make an excellent Santa and Eva would be glad to see you again. Would you come, pretty please?” Mari begged sounding almost desperate.

“We were planning to go out for a dinner, but I can ask Die if it’s okay to do something else”, Toshiya replied hesitantly.

“Please do. We are preparing a Scandinavian style Christmas dinner. I can guarantee that you won’t be left hungry!”

“Okay, I will call you back as soon as I get hold of Die”, Toshiya promised wondering how true Mari’s comments about Eva were.

As a matter of fact, Toshiya had felt confused and restless these couple of days after Die’s birthday party. He wasn’t sure whether he should see Eva again so soon. The night with her had been almost too much for him and that made him worried. Besides, he had asked Die to bring his guitar so that he could give him the private performance of Kireina Yubi he had promised. Toshiya didn’t want to miss that opportunity at any cost.

To Toshiya’s relief Die picked up his call immediately as if he had been waiting for it. Toshiya explained the situation to him to the best of his ability secretly hoping that Die would say no to Mari’s request.

“Mari wants you to play Santa and we will get a Scandinavian Christmas dinner after that. Would you like to do that, or do we stick to our original plan?”

“Why not! It’s not often that we get a free dinner in good company… I have played Santa to my sister’s kids so I think I can handle that”, Die replied without hesitation.

“Okay then, but please bring your guitar. I want to hear you play my song tonight”, Toshiya reminded Die.

After getting Die’s consent Toshiya called Mari to agree about the details of their visit. Mari promised to bring a Santa costume right away and told him where to find the Christmas presents Die was supposed to distribute. The guys should arrive at 7 o’clock sharp and knock heavily on the front door to get in. Mari’s last request sounded a bit strange, but maybe the Scandinavian Santa was a rougher character than his American counterpart who sneaked into the house at night when everybody was sleeping.

Die arrived at six o’clock carrying a guitar case in one hand and a gift bag in the other. Judging by the wide smile on his face he was in an excellent mood and ready to pull off a great performance as Santa.

“Merry Christmas, my friend”, Die said after he had dug up a small package from the giftbag and handed it to Toshiya.

“Thank you very much… You shouldn’t have… Shall I open it right away?”

“Yes, please. It’s just a little something to go with your blue suit. I assume you’re going to wear it tonight”, Die explained hastily while Toshiya was opening his present.

“Ah, a bow tie! I haven’t got any in my wardrobe. I must try it on tonight!” Toshiya beamed at Die and gave him a big hug.

“So, what shall I wear? I need a costume to pass as Santa.”

“Mari brought a Santa suit a while ago. You should try it on to see if it fits”, Toshiya explained.

Die left his things in the entrance hall and headed to the living room in Toshiya’s wake. Together they started to rummage a big cardboard box full of Santa stuff. They found a read coat with white fur trim and pants with similar design plus two red hats. The coat came with a wide buckled belt. A long white false beard and a red nose attached to round spectacles had been packed in a separate plastic bag. At the bottom of the box, they found strange looking boots with upwards pointing tips and ribbon decorations.

“Hmm, these look exotic. I think I’ve seen something like this in Finland… They are probably made of reindeer pelt”, Die speculated as he pushed his foot inside. “There’s quite much room in here…”

“Perhaps you need these wool socks to fill the space”, Toshiya proposed and handed Die a pair of thick gray wool socks that were part of Mari’s delivery. “By the way, you should probably put the pants on first.” 

Die did as Toshiya had proposed, but the pants were way too large for him at the waist. “I need a belt to keep these up”, he muttered. One could easily have fitted two Die’s in them.

“Or you should gain some weight quickly” Toshiya teased his skinny mate.

“Maybe the old school trick with cushions would help”, Die proposed.

Without further ado Toshiya hurried to his closet where he kept the spare bedclothes and brought Die a pillow and a blanket. They tied the pillow on his belly and wrapped the blanket around him making him look like a Michelin man. The whole thing was fastened with safety pins.

“Okay, I think I’m about the right size now” Die huffed as he was trying to put the coat on his suddenly swollen body.

When Die had buckled the belt around him, attached the false beard and put the glasses and the red hat on he was ready for his performance.

“Actually, you look quite authentic”, Toshiya giggled and tapped Dies belly. The wide belt luckily kept the cushion safely in place. “Just a word of warning, that outfit will be extremely hot.”

“You don’t say. I’m overheating as we speak”, Die mumbled from behind his beard. “I will wait outside in the garden while you change. Please make it snappy!”

It didn’t take long for Toshiya to dress up. He selected a white shirt to go with the red bow tie Die had given him and the blue suit he had got from Eva as a gift after his fashion show performance. After putting a red hat on he was fit to accompany Santa as his assistant.

At seven o’clock sharp the guys were standing behind Mari’s front door. Santa was carrying a gift bag and a big sack of Christmas presents they had retrieved from Mari’s garden shed. Toshiya had free hands, so he banged the door with his fist as Mari had instructed.

It took a while before they heard muted giggles behind the door and then the door was opened slightly ajar by Eva, with Mari peeking from behind her.

“Wow, Santa and his assistant… Glad to see you here! Please come in.” Mari welcomed their guests.

When the guys had entered Santa stopped at the entrance hall looking hesitant.

“Should I take the boots off?” he whispered to Mari.

“Yes, but you should keep the socks on. I don’t want you to freeze your toes. The floors of this house a cold”, Mari instructed and gave wool socks also to Toshiya. Both Eva and Mari were wearing red dresses and hats like Santa’s outfit and red wool socks with white decorations.

“Mari has been busy knitting socks for everybody”, Eva remarked and wiggled her toes in the socks. “Nice work I’d say!”

“Definitely… and nice toes!” Toshiya agreed forgetting his assistant role.

Santa interrupted their chatter by clearing his throat. “Before proceeding any further I must ask an important question of you two: Has everybody in this household been kind to each other this year?”

“Yes, Santa. We’ve been kind to each other and to our friends, too”, the women replied in unison.

“Okay, but first I must check my assistant’s records”, Santa said poking Toshiya with his elbow.

Toshiya blushed and tried to figure out what to do. Eventually, he picked up his cellphone from his pocket and pretended to open a file.

“Well, my records say Eva was extremely kind to her friend only four days ago… and Mari also somewhat earlier.”

“Ah, excellent! You both have earned your presents then!” Santa bellowed eager to start the job he was supposed to do.

Mari led Santa and his assistant into the living room where she made Santa sit in an armchair while the rest of them sat on a sofa opposite of him.

“We have prepared for you hot welcoming drinks. Would you like to have some gingerbread cookies with them?” Mari asked.

“Yes, please!” Santa replied politely although the thought of drinking something hot horrified him.

Mari went to pick up two mugs of mulled wine and a plate of cookies from the kitchen and served them to Santa and his assistant.

“Please enjoy your drinks. We’ve already had ours a while ago”, Mari explained although it was obvious judging by their red cheeks and girly giggles. The wine was besides hot also spicy and sweet and contained a fair amount of alcohol.

While the guys were sipping their drinks, they had time to glance around the candle lit living room. The long dinner table had been set with exotic looking table ware and decorated with flowers and candles. The tablecloth with its dark green and blue colors and strong patterns seemed to convey the message from mysterious deep forests. In the far end of the room stood a tall Christmas tree with plenty of decorations and two presents underneath. Even the garden visible through the living room windows was decorated with Christmas lights and colorful lanterns.

Toshiya, who was sitting between Eva and Mari, started to feel uncomfortably hot when Eva’s curious fingers moved onto his thigh.

“Err, we have lots of presents to distribute so why don’t we start with yours right away”, Toshiya proposed and stood up in a hurry.

Santa was quick to grasp his assistant’s problem and started to untie the leather strap that closed the sack of Christmas presents. Toshiya stood by while Santa dug up the first giftbox and read the label.

“This one is for Eva” he announced and gave the box to Toshiya who handed it to Eva. It didn’t take long before all presents in the sack had been distributed to their rightful owners. When that was done Santa took his giftbag and handed one additional present to both women.

Finally, Mari stood up and went to pick up the gift boxes from under the Christmas tree.

“These are for our friends Die and Toshiya. Maybe you can give these to them before you travel any further”, she said.

“Yes, of course”, Santa promised and inserted the presents into the giftbag. “Thanks for the drinks and cookies. I’m afraid we will have to hurry now”, Santa said sweat dripping from his forehead.

“Please tell our friends to join us for dinner as soon as possible when you see them. And once more, thank you for visiting us tonight.” Mari concluded and winked an eye at the sweaty Santa. 

\-----

“Jeez, I thought I would die of a heat stroke at any moment with this suit on. Please help me to get rid of it”, Die huffed after he had stripped off the hat, beard and the coat. He needed Toshiya’s help to remove the safety pins that kept his fake belly in place.

“You look like you’d need a shower before we return to the dinner”, Toshiya remarked.

“Yeah, you’re right. You don’t happen to have a spare shirt I could borrow. Mine is all soaked with sweat.”

“My shirts are probably too large for you, but I have a hunch where we can find one. Eva wanted to know your shirt size a while ago, so I suspect our presents are from Eva’s shirt collection. Let’s check them out first.”

Toshiya opened his present while Die went to have a refreshing shower. Indeed, his giftbox contained a white dress shirt like the one he had worn in the fashion show. He knew it would fit him like a glove.

Die emerged from the bathroom only a towel on his waist. He had washed his hair too and looked dangerously tempting as he sat down on the sofa beside Toshiya.

“I was right. At least my present was a shirt”, Toshiya said fighting against the urge to caress Dies arm so close to him. Finally, he couldn’t resist the temptation anymore and slid his fingers along Die’s slender arm that was now dry but still rather hot.

“You were an excellent Santa. Can I give you a kiss because I didn’t buy you any presents?” Toshiya whispered.

“I don’t need presents, but a kiss would be lovely and maybe something else too later after the dinner”, Die replied turning towards his companion.

Toshiya tried to keep their kiss short because they were pressed with time but Die did his best to ruin his efforts. In the end he had to force himself to withdraw from Die’s tempting lips.

“Okay, let’s see what you got!” Toshiya said slightly out of breath and handed Die’s package to him. As he had guessed it too contained a shirt but this one was dark red, exactly the same color as Die had in his hair.

“Wow, this is nice!”, Die beamed and started to open the buttons to put it on. The slim fitting red shirt really looked perfect on him together with the black pants, boots and leather jacket he was wearing.

About eight o’clock the guys were back on Mari’s front door looking refreshed and handsome. Die had his guitar with him as it might be needed during the night. This time they politely rang the doorbell, and the door was opened without giggles.

“Welcome to our Scandinavian Christmas dinner”, Eva said looking dazzling in her white evening gown and high heels.

“Our Christmas present seem to fit you perfectly”, Mari complimented Die in her matching red evening dress.

Die gave Toshiya an encouraging look like wanting to say: “Free dinner in a lovely company! Let’s enjoy it while we can!”


End file.
